


consanguinity

by squipport



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squipport/pseuds/squipport
Summary: a reunion of siblings





	consanguinity

He’d been watching the ramparts for days already when he finally sees signs of the company’s approach, and just as soon as he spots them he’s taken off as fast as he can, sprinting towards the bridge’s gate.

They’re not even halfway across yet, and he’s out of breath from his haste and excitement, but that doesn’t stop him from yelling to them,

“Kadan!”

It echoes through the mountains. He see’s a qunari push to the front and then, in an answering roar:

“Ataam!”

He laughs and runs towards the group, and she runs towards him, the two moving to charge as they draw closer and colliding, head first, before grappling to try to bring the other down. She’s an archer, and he knew this, of course, but it never stopped him before from trying to best her; he’s yet to accomplish that even now, as she wrestles him to the stone of the bridge. They continue to tussle for a moment, and then Kadan is being pulled off him and there’s Shokrakar, rolling their eyes at them but clearly still fond.

He butts heads with them as well, but rather than pull Shokrakar into a skirmish he holds onto their forearms, and they do the same. They stay like that for a beat, close the distance for a chaste hug, and part.

“Good to see you live, Adam. Letters only do so much.”

“Missed you too, Kari.”

Then Kadan is demanding his attention again, pulling him into a hug of her own and squeezing tight, even going so far as to lift him briefly off the ground.

“And you too, Kadan!”

“More though, right?”

He laughs in response and she lets him down, only for him to pull them both into another hug.

_Finally_.

There had been something missing, in all of this, but it was here now, like the final piece in a puzzle.

The Inquisition was his life now, and Skyhold his fortress.

But it was only now, reunited with his family, that it could become home.

**Author's Note:**

> might do more with these three (and possibly explore adam's relationship with dorian) because i've been having a lot of fun thinking about them as i replay inquisition
> 
> ataam largely goes by adam because it's easier that way, and he's a mage. kadan is his twin sister. shokrakar (kari is their nickname) is non-binary, a warrior, a worrier, and the eldest


End file.
